Vornak, High Gordesh of Ramlam
Vornak History Early Life Vornak started his studies as a Gordesh in a small Monastry on the Outskirts of Malna. He was so devoted to his god, Ramlam, that he almost beat a man to death for cursing his name. He exceled in all of his studies and became the First man to become a Gordesh within 2 years of Training. Life as a Gordesh Vornak then went and began training missionaries ,the lowest of the Gordesh duties, and soon became tired of this and so tried to make a name for himself by training his pupils to much and over grading them, but the plan worked and he soon moved up the ladder .He was now a leader of a small monastry in the desurlet area of joka, training the pupils well and sending them out. He soon turned this area into a well known religous area. Charles duke of Joka, even came and prayed their and left his cloth (given to him by the High Gordesh of Ramlam) and so it became a holy place of worship. Many Religous men left their jobs to learn from Vornak and hear his words. Jon, the High Gordesh of Ramlam saw his power slipping away and falling to Vornak so with what wealth he had left (most of it taken by Gordeshes on pigrimages) he hired an assasin to kill Vornak. The assasin failled and was tortured untill he told them who he was sent by. Vornak and his followers became enraged and soon Jon found himself being surronded by enemies. The Power Strugle Jon still had some tricks up his sleve, such as the fact he had many of the Council elders of Malna in his pocket and he planned exile Vornak. But Vornak also had friends in the council, such as Charles Duke of Joka, who fought for his cause. But it was not enough to save Vornak and he was exilled to the Dark Country of Formo. Life in Formo In Formo Vornak continued to pray in Formo converting the locals and soon more men from all around came to see him and soon he created The Army of Ramlam. With his new Army he desided to return to his homeland 10 years after leaving. His plan, to conquered the outlying region of Joka, where most of the men were still loyal to him.This was successful and he then began taking over the regions that were loyal to him. Jon realised he in trouble and readied his troops to prepare his attack on Formo. Civil War 1 Vornak began systematicly anialating the armies that aposed him until the northen region was all that remained at which point Vornak turned his attention to the land of Formo which was scattered with sorrceres loyal to him who were in need of land so Vornak granted them the land of the Dead lords and continued with his plan this time with magic on his side. But in this time Jon had built up troops and was attacking Burndred, the Capital of Ramlam (Vornak new Country). 'Burndred ' Burndred was a loyal religous city controlled by Duke George du Frake (a sorceror from the south) he had to hold out till the reinforcements arrive to lift the seige that was being enforced. Jon was leading the Force himself, with his eldest son Jonath. Despirite,The Duke charged out in an attempt to lift the seige before it was to late. The plan failed and he lost half his troops. Then Jon sent his riders along with his son to charge the undefended south of the castle while he attacked the west side. The attack failed and they had to fall back and re-think. But as they fell back Vornak arrived with his force. A battle began between the two at which point the cavalry charged the group of sorrcerors, not knowing their power and were eliminated including Jonath. The men charged foward but when Jon heared the news he personly ran back with his guard leaving his force to be destroyed by the over whelming forces of Vornak. Civil War 2 Vornak, his victory secured, now turned his attention back to the attack. He continued attacking for 3 years until at last Jon surrendered ,but Jon had actually died 1 year into the conquest and numerous leaders had continued to attack Vornak .The Civil war was over and Vornak was in control, but at this point he was a man of 56 and wifeless, childless and had a army of Sorrcerors to get rid of. He set in search for a high priestess and after a month of searching he found a young priestess who was 24 years and took her as his Wife, and became the High Priest of Ramlam. High Gordesh Vornak for many years settled down and was peacful and had 5 children who all grew to be a healthy age. Vornak made a large number of Temples in honor of his lord and died at the age of 79 due to a sword wound he had been delt by his old arch enemy Jon. his Legacy lived on through his Eldest son Jon, named after his enemy in honor of his achivements. Category:First-Era of Geldar